A trip to the Harry's house, Unwillingly
by Rosa Clearwater
Summary: What do you get when you combine: A blond pig, a tabby cat, and an innocent wizard? My story is what :D. Read and Review please!


Author Note: I had fun writing this chapter, enjoy! Also, for racing bikes, I do not know whether the British version is the same to the American version as you can attach a bag or cage to the end of one.

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter D:

Minerva squinted her eyes, fixing her Muggle clothes. She stared down at the Portkey she had to use, which had instructions on what her 'secret mission of upmost importance' was. Of course, she should had realized that since it was Albus giving her the mission, it was going to be whimsical.

"For Pete's sake Albus, LEMON DROPS?" She asked herself angrily. She had not realized –having immediately went into the heart of London- that this 'mission' involved getting the _dead_ Headmaster of Hogwarts a bag of lemon drops. And she had also not realized that she was yelling to herself. This got other shoppers' attention. A strict woman looking like that they thought, shopping for lemon drops? Snickers erupted from rude people, but her glare stopped like instantly. She smirked, shopping for Lemon Drops wasn't going to be fun, but practicing her glares definitely was.

She walked down an alley as soon as she had no more attention, and transformed into a grey tabby cat. This is going to be faster, she thought to herself. Suddenly, her senses heightened by tenfold as she exited the alley.

Smells of exotic food, jasmine perfume, smoke, burning wood filled her nose, and she touched the cold, wet stony sidewalk. Crowds of people surrounded her, and she ignored the odd stares as she swiftly maneuvered the people.

_Candy…Candy.._ She thought to herself. There was this specific store Albus thought the best lemon drops came from, and she decided she would hunt it down. Sniffing the air more now, she finally found the smell she was looking for and almost reached the door to the candy shop.

Suddenly, she felt a fat hand grab out to her tail, felt herself be dragged in the air as she got slammed into a cage, hitting her head on a pole inside that she realized was meant for birds.

Fear coursing through her body, she twisted her body to fit the cage, ignoring the eager yell of the blond pig staring back at her. She tried hissing as menacingly as she could, tried scratching the cage bars, but only got slammed onto the back end of a racing bike, hitting the other side of cage quite hard.

Now the awful mix of pain, fear, and anger flooded through her body. Pain because she had hit her side pretty hard, most likely injuring it. Fear because she was being abducted by a Blond _Pig_. And anger, well because she was this close to getting out of London, a place she didn't really like.

So eventually they passed a sign and she glanced up _Little Whinging_? Now where had she heard that before? But before she could remember, she became numb from an awkward position. So she yawned a cute cat yawn before starting to drift asleep.

Immediately she was yanked out of her cage, hearing a door open. She tried to fight out of the grip the Pig had on her, but she couldn't escape. He walked inside, her petty attempts to even bite him failing miserably. He opened another door quietly, before shouting

"OI HARRY! You got yourself A NEW ROOMMATE." Dudley said before Minerva was tossed inside whatever the room was. _Harry?_ She thought to herself. _Who could be living here_? She wondered. It was pitch black inside, and as Minerva prowled around, trying to get the numbness out of her, a voice rang out.

"Hello?" A small boy's voice called out, sounding oddly familiar. Minerva turned, her eyes finally adjusting to the darkness. She felt her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, as she took in the raven black hair, glowing scared green eyes, and of course, the lightning bolt scar on his head.

"Name's Harry" He said and Minerva collapsed to the ground in shocked. She had been abducted, and brought to the House of the Ten year old Harry Potter.

**So, what do you think? Think I should continue? Please read and review!**

**PS: For my story 'Of Reading and Pranks' Right now on the poll, the two options: **

**Bring Neville in**

**And:**

**Yes! Bring everyone mentioned in the poll (AKA Option: Yes! All of the Above) are tied, so please keep voting.**


End file.
